if you
by onfanllcouple
Summary: hey! i'm back again :) jadi ini adalah sebuah kisah perpisahan antara sepasang kekasih yang kembali bertemu setelah bertahun2,, oppss.. kekasih/! Mungkin itu hanya bagi Chanyeol jadi setelah waktu terus berlalu pun akankah mereka bisa menjadi kekasih?


**If You . . .**

By Onfanllcouple

Rate save

ChanBaek couple!(finally) GS

See you again! Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pria dan wanita

Ketika masih kecil mereka adalah anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan

Saat bayi mereka hanyalah bayi laki-laki dan bayi perempuan

"hmm,, keliatan nya absurd, ck"

Baekhyun gadis yang sedang menulis disebuah buku persegi kecil dengan corak warna-warni itu menjatuhkan pulpen warna biru nya di atas lembaran tadi lalu menatap wajah seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapan nya, yang terus menatap tulisan Baekhyun.

"HYA!" teriak nya penuh emosi pada gadis yang sedang mengenakan piyama bermotif floral tersebut

"hmm,," gadis itu menoleh menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah malas yang sedang mengantuk

"kenapa onnie disini?!" Baekhyun berteriak masih dengan penuh emosi

"apa aku salah memasuki kamar adik ku sendiri?!" jawab gadis itu malas

"MAMA! Suruh Yixing onnie keluar dari kamar ku!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan kencang dan sang ibu malah memarahinya. Yixing yang merasa menang malah menjulurkan lidah nya kedepan Baekhyun sambil berkata "mehrong!" lalu berlari secepatnya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun

Jadi biar aku saja melanjutkan nya

Dulu sekali, setahun sebelum Chanyeol lahir kedunia keluarga kecil Park itu pindah menempati sebelah rumah kosong keluarga Byun. Meski mereka hanya lah keluarga kecil tapi mereka sudah sanggup membeli rumah itu, tidak mengontrak seperti keluarga yang sebelum-sebelum nya telah menempati rumah itu.

Nyonya Byun dan nyonya Park bukanlah sahabat tapi semenjak itu mereka menjadi cukup dekat satu sama lain. Kedua anak mereka pun lahir di tahun yang sama hanya berbeda bulan. Semenjak itu juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi dekat dan selalu bersama. Mereka terbiasa untuk bermain berdua ketika kedua ibunya berkumpul dan akan berpisah ketika kedua ibu itu bertengkar karena masalah sepele dan bersama lagi dan berpisah lagi terus-menerus.

Mereka disekolahkan disekolah yang sama sejak kecil. Saat taman kanak-kanak mereka berada disatu kelas naik ke sekolah dasar mereka juga masih sekelas tapi begitu naik kelas mereka terpisah karena ada system acak agar semua murid saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Awalnya mereka biasa di jemput secara bergantian kalau tidak nyonya Byun makan nyonya Park tapi setelah mereka cukup besar. Kini mereka pulang sendiri, Chanyeol akan selalu menunggui Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama dan mereka selalu mengingat perkataan kedua ibu mereka untuk selalu berpegangan tangan saat hendak menyebrang jalan. Diusia 9 tahun tepat saat kelas 3, teman sekelas Chanyeol yang berwajah cukup tampan Daehyun bertanya pada Chanyeol mengapa dia begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun? Daehyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menginjinkan dirinya pulang bersama Baekhyun karena rumah mereka juga kebetulan berada didaerah yang sama hanya berbeda beberapa blok. Lalu Chanyeol mengijinkan nya.

Hari itu Chanyeol pulang sendiri, sebenarnya tidak bisa di bilang begitu juga karena dia hanya berjalan sendiri di belakang Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang jalan bersama sambil tertawa dengan jarak yang tidak jauh dari nya. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa jengkel melihatnya. Ia mengingat kalau Baekhyun juga selalu tertawa dan tersenyum bersama nya tapi ia menyukai itu dan ia tidak suka kalau Baekhyun yang tertawa bersama Baekhyun.

Karena itu keesokan hari nya Chanyeol melarang Daehyun untuk pulang bersama Baekhyun tapi Daehyun tidak mau. Chanyeol tetap memaksa dan Daehyun menolak. Chanyeol marah dan waktu itu saat istirahat untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol seorang murid yang baik menonjok Daehyun sampai terjatuh tapi tentu saja Daehyun tidak diam. Ia membalas menendang Chanyeol, mereka berkelahi sampai akhirnya KM memanggil guru dan melerai mereka. Nyonya Park sendiri bingung ketika guru menelpon nya, meminta untuk menjemput Chanyeol dan memberitaukan pertengkaran antara Chanyeol dan Daehyun. Hari itu Chanyeol di jemput nyonya Park dari sekolah, pulang lebih awal dan Baekhyun pulang sendiri ke rumahnya.

Sore nya setelah mengerjakan pr dan membantu sang ibu, Baekhyun mandi, mengganti baju nya, menyisir rambutnya yang basah dan tak lupa memakai baby powder di kedua pipinya. Khas anak perempuan kecil yang centil, itu memang sifat alaminya. Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya dan berpamitan pada mamanya untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol sambil membawa satu kotak pepero matcha. Baekhyun membuka kamar Chanyeol dengan perlahan, memasuki nya dan menyerahkan pepero tadi pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk diranjangnya dengan wajah yang kesal.

"dari mana kau mendapatkan pepero ini?"

"aku membuka celengan babi yang kau berikan pada ku. Ini pepero rasa kesukaan mu kan!"

"kau seharus nya tidak perlu menggunakan uang mu untuk membelikan ku pepero." Ujar Chanyeol sembari membuka kotak pepero nya dengan semangat dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Daehyun, dia anak yang baik dan tampan."

"apa aku tidak baik dan tampan?"

"kau?! Hmm.."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu cantik di mata nya. Memang Baekhyun yang habis mandi memang paling cantik.

"kau,, tentu saja Chanyolie tampan dan baik."

"pintar!" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut

"lalu kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Daehyun, Chanyeol?!"

"aku tidak suka kau tertawa dengan nya!

Aku benci melihat Daehyun!

Aku tidak suka!"

"baiklah,, aku tidak akan pulang bersama Daehyun lagi. Kemarin kan kau yang mengijinkan nya. Sudah jangan marah-marah lagi kau jadi tidak tampan lagi!"

Chanyeol terdiam

"lihat, wajah Chanyeolie biru-biru, ada luka nya, jelek, tidak keren lagi!" ucap Bekhyun sembari menunjuk-nunjuk luka Chanyeol.

"mulai sekarang kau harus jadi pacar ku Baekhyun agar tidak ada yang mendekati mu dan Daehyun tidak akan mengajak mu untuk pulang bersama lagi."

"apa? Pacar?!"

Chanyeol menatap nya dengan antusias sementara Baekhyun tengah berpikir kata itu tidak asing baginya. Ah,, yah,, ia sering mendengar kata 'pacar' di drama-drama yang ditonton ibu nya. Mereka sering menonton drama bersama meski terkadang Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan apa yang di tonton nya.

"tapi kita tidak bisa langsung pacaran Chanyeol!"

"kenapa?!"

"di drama yang sering ku tonton, pacaran itu harus ada alasan nya! Yaitu cinta! Memang nya kau mencintai ku?"

"iya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat tanpa ragu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"apa buktinya kau mencintai ku?"

"akan ku lakukan apapun yang kau minta!"

"baiklah kalau begitu, apa besok kau mau membelikan ku es krim stoberi setiap pulang sekolah selama seminggu?"

"baiklah."

"kau pasti berbohong. Memang kau punya uang dari mana? Bukan nya kau harus membeli makanan untuk rakun mu?"

"aku,, aku bisa membelikan es krim stoberi untuk mu. Aku punya tabungan lain."

"kalau kau memang mencintai ku, coba kau buang rakun mu! Aku tidak suka melihatnya, membuat ku takut!"

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menjawab. Mana mungkin Chanyeol mau membuang rakun kesayangan nya yang sudah susah payah ia rawat, ia bahkan menentang ibu nya waktu menyelamatkan rakun itu.

"kenapa kau diam saja?! Kau tidak mencintai ku kan! Kau hanya berbohong Chanyeol!"

"tidak! Aku kan akan membelikan mu es krim stoberi mulai besok! Aku sudah berjanji!"

"baiklah, kalau kau memang mencintai ku. Katakan dengan keras kalau kau mencintai ku!"

"A-AKU! MEN-CIN-TAI- MU BAEK-HYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menatap Baekhyun dan tangan nya membentuk hati kearah Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun pun tertawa.

"Chanyeol jangan berteriak!" terdengar suara nyonya Park dari bawah

"kalau kau mencintai ku Chanyeolie.. coba gigit baju mu!"

Chanyeol termenung sejenak tapi ia lalu menunduk dan menggigit bagian lubang leher kasos nya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang mulai terkikik karena tingkah nya.

"ohh,, ok,, ok,, aku mengerti sekarang kita berpacaran!"

Mereka hanyalah anak kecil saat itu yang belum tau benar apa itu cinta. Baekhyun pacar pertama Chanyeol dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan kisah mereka kembali berlanjut..

Lalu mereka kembali bersekolah yang sama di SMP, kali ini kelas disesuaikan dengan nilai dan peringkat siswa. Peringkat mereka memang tidak jauh, nyaris sama malah karena itu mereka ada dikelas yang sama. Persaingan nilai yang tipis membuat mereka mulai tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Belum lagi masa pubertas membuat kepribadian mereka mulai berubah.

Chanyeol mulai suka melirik wanita lain yang dada nya lebih besar dari Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri mulai merasa ada yang aneh ketika ia diam-diam memperhatikan pria kalem yang suka duduk di bangku pojok depan sebelah kanan kelas mereka. Terkadang memandangi anak lelaki itu membuatnya seperti melayang-layang di udara. Mereka mulai menyadari kalau perasaan mereka berbeda. Dan pertengkaran diantara mereka pun di mulai. Sejak itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah musuh sejati.

Setelah melewati beberapa tahap pubertas yang membuat mereka perlahan berubah. Kini mereka memasuki SMA. Kali ini mereka sudah lebih dewasa dan tak memusuhi satu sama lain. Terkadang mereka akur tapi tak jarang juga bertengkar. Namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu saja bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

Mereka dekat dan sering mendengar curhatan masing-masing. Dimana Baekhyun bercerita kalau ia ingin punya banyak kekasih sebelum menikah agar nanti ia bisa menceritakan pada anak-anaknya kalau ibunya itu tidak jelek dan cukup popular di kalangan pria. Memang itu semua benar, Baekhyun cukup pupuler dan sering berganti-ganti pacar sementara Chanyeol belakangan ini lebih kalem. Ia lebih banyak mengurus ekskul musiknya, kini Chanyeol punya band indie sendiri dan focus belajar untuk kuliah nya. Ia ingin menjadi arsitek dan tentu saja itu tidak mudah karena nya Chanyeol belajar dengan keras.

Masa-masa indah SMA berakhir sudah. Chanyeol semakin tampan dan tinggi, ia sangat popular di fakultas nya dan Baekhyun juga semakin cantik dan seksi, pantat nya begitu naik keatas. Chanyeol mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi arsitek dan Baekhyun juga berhasil menamatkan kuliah bahasa jepangnya, untuk itu ia memutuskan untuk belajar lagi bahasa jepang di Osaka. Belajar bahasa jepang langsung di Negara nya akan membuat dialek nya lebih bagus dan akan lebih lancar lagi. Lagi pula ada banyak lowongan kerja disana untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpisah.

Chanyeol sempat mengencani satu gadis sementara Baekhyun bahkan berpacaran dengan berbagai bule. Osaka memang penuh dengan orang luar jadi itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar.

Chanyeol selalu menunggu kabar Baekhyun sementara wanita itu bahkan mungkin tak memikirkan nya lagi.

Setelah cukup lama, Baekhyun pulang ke Korea dengan wajah yang mirip seperti orang jepang. Make up nya sudah berubah jauh, tidak licin seperti porslen ala korea tapi lebih natural seperti orang Jepang namun yah,, blash on nya tetap berlebihan seperti boneka-boneka gadis khas Jepang, bulatan pink di pipinya itu memang cukup menggemaskan.

Baekhyun memang tidak memberitaukan siapapun, makanya ia pulang sendiri dari bandara menuju rumahnya. Baekhyun menarik kopernya santai menuju rumah yang ada didepannya tapi Chanyeol datang berlari dari dalam rumahnya dan berhenti didepan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung.

"kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol

"uhm,,?" balas Baekhyun kebingungan

"aku menunggu mu bodoh!"

"lalu?"

"ayo menikah!"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, rasa nya seperti kembali ke umur 9 sembilan tahun, disaat Chanyeol kecil mengajaknya berpacaran dulu.

"tapi Chanyeolie, sebelum menikah kita harus berpacaran. Biasa nya didrama-drama yang ku tonton seperti itu"(kali ini bukan drama yang ditonton bersama ibunya karena sekarang Baekhyun sudah mengerti saat menonton drama dan kadang ia menonton yang rating nya 17+)

"apa kau belum puas berpacaran dengan ku? Kita sudah berpacaran selama 18 tahun. Aku menghabiskan lebih dari separuh umur ku untuk berpacaran dengan mu!" kali ini Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya lalu menyentil hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas

"apa?! 18 tahun?! Kau pasti gila!"

"aku tidak gila. Aku meminta mu menjadi pacar ku saat umur kita 9 tahun dan sampai detik ini pun tidak pernah ada kata putus terucap dari bibir kita masing-masing."

OMG!

Baekhyun baru sadar tentang fakta itu. Mereka memang tidak pernah putus, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang sering mengucapkan kata putus pada belasan mantan kekasih nya.

"jadi sudah selama itu kita berpacaran?" Tanya Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh.

"ya bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"jadi hanya seperti ini cara mu melamar ku?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak terima

"kau tau kan kalau aku bukan pria romantis-"

"iya kalau yang kau maksud romantis hanya pada ku. Tentu saja kau begitu sangat tidak romantis, apa lagi pada Hyejin! Sampai-sampai ia sudah seperti memberikan broadcast message keseluruh sekolah kalau kau menembak nya di tepian pantai saat sunset dengan sebuket mawar rose berjumlah 3 yang artinya 'aku cinta kamu' dan belum lagi Jenny kau memainkan piano untuk nya dimalam minggu ruang kesenian sekolah yang kau curi kuncinya! Dan-"

"baiklah.. baiklah.. aku memang sangat tidak romantic hanya kepada mu. Tapi,," Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya dan beralih mengambil tangan kanan Baekhyun lalu mengelusnya lembut

"biarkan aku melanjutkan perkataan ku ini. Hmm,," Chanyeol berdeham sejenak

"aku menyukai mu dan mencintai mu  
bahkan sudah dari sebelum aku tau apa itu suka dan cinta  
aku juga sudah pernah tidak menyukai mu dan membenci mu  
ada banyak waktu ketika aku begitu tergila-gila pada mu  
dan untuk yang ini aku benar-benar jujur..  
kaulah yang ada saat mimpi basah ku..  
tentu saja ada saat-saat aku benar-benar bosan pada mu karena hampir setiap hari kita bertemu  
aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk selalu mencintai mu 24 jam dalam sehari, 4 minggu dalam sebulan, 365 hari dalam setahun.  
kau tau kan itu sangatlah sulit  
tapi aku berjanji akan menyukai mu lagi setelah kesal padamu  
mencintai mu lagi setelah membenci mu  
aku bukanlah manusia sempurna,  
aku sering berbuat kesalahan, terutama melukai perasaan mu  
tapi aku akan selalu berusaha untuk mengobati luka mu  
mungkin terkadang akan terlambat dan aku berjanji akan lebih cepat"

"kau berbohong!"

"dan aku tau meski aku berbohong, kau pasti akan tetap memaafkan ku"

Iya, dulu prediksi Baekhyun memang benar. Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk membelikan Baekhyun es krim sepulang sekolah tapi itu hanya untuk 3 hari. Pada Chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk satu minggu penuh tapi tetap Baekhyun tidak pernah memutuskan hubungan mereka. Ia mengerti Chanyeol memang butuh uang untuk membeli makanan rakun nya.

"pria payah!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal

"kita akan hidup bersama dengan anak-anak sampai mereka meninggalkan kita dan kita akan terus bersama sampai 70, 80, 90 tahun. Aku akan meninggal duluan lalu kau menyusul ku."

"aku ingin menikah dengan pria yang mencintai ku Chanyeolie!"

"aku mencintai mu Baekhyun! Walau aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa bisa aku mencintai mu?!"

"apa kau benar-benar ingin menikahi ku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol punya perasaan yang buruk akan hal ini.

"kalau kau mau menikahi ku, bawakan koper ku kedalam rumah."

"tidak bisa, keluarga mu sedang pergi berlibur ke pantai saat ini."

"kalau begitu bagaimana dengan rumah mu?"

"oh,, tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk ke rumah ku!" chanyeol membawakan koper Baekhyun ke rumah nya

"kemana paman dan bibi?"

"mereka pergi juga ke pantai."

"pantas saja kau tak malu melakukan nya di luar tadi."

"aku sudah membawakan koper mu. Jadi sekarang kau sudah mau menikah dengan ku?"

"hmm,, apa kau sudah membuang semua komik yadong mu?!"

Chanyeol terdiam dan Baekhyun tau akan seperti ini

"kalau kau mau menikahi ku, kau harus menyiapkan rumah impian ku."

"iya aku sudah membuatnya selama kau di Jepang. Susah payah aku menjadi arsitek hanya untuk mu."

"oh,, jadi itu alasan mu menjadi arsitek. Ku pikir kau sudah melupakan nya."

"jangan-jangan kau yang melupakan nya."

"kalau kau mau menikahi ku, ucapkan 'aku mencintai mu' lalu gigit ujung baju yang keras!"

Chanyeol kemudian berteriak "aku mencintai mu" lalu menggigit keras ujung baju nya sambil menunduk sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa dengan puas.

.

.

.

End..

Flash back

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kecil sedang kelaparan dan orangtua mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah. Baekhyun mencoba memasak ramen di rumah Chanyeol ditemani Chanyeol tentu nya. Mereka memasak bersama lalu makan dimeja makan bersama.

"Chanyeol, apa cita-cita mu?"

"aku ingin menjadi tentara, kenapa?"

"jangan yang itu!"

"kalau begitu jadi polisi?"

"aku tidak suka kau jadi tentara atau polisi nanti kalau sesuatu terjadi pada mu bagaimana? Aku kan tidak mau cepat-cepat menjadi janda!"

"kalau begitu jadi apa?"

"hmm,, pekerjaan yang keren dan tak berbahaya. Ahh,, jadi arsitek saja. Kau nanti bisa membuatkan rumah yang bagus untuk kita."

"baiklah, kalau itu mau mu."

.

.

.

Real end. . .

Maaf baru kembali lagi setelah lama hibernasi? Dan aku bawa FF gj. Maaf yg nungguin directly married, its on going right now,, please wait ok. Mungkin akan ada banyak perubahan disana

Akhirnya satu ff oneshot ini tamat.. beberapa adegan diambil dari kisah masa kecil ku..

Hehe.. maaf untuk typho nya, itu benar-benar tidak disengaja.

Dan emang udah lama aku mau bikin ChanBaek yang beginian, ga ada masalah, mulus dan yahh,,,

Coba komen bagian mana yang paling kalian suka?

Aneh ga sih yang Chanyeol ngegigit baju nya? Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Entah kenapa aku bisa nyuruh dia kaya gitu..

Anyway,, thanks udah baca dan jangan lupa untuk komen!

See you guys in next ff^^


End file.
